Mystery Candies
by Bijouhana
Summary: 'Mystery Candies' as Luffy calls them; he shares them with his crew for fun but instead he got a ship full of crazy, making his crew undergo torture, self-loathing, love triangles, mental trama, and a newfound determination while he finds his one love. pairings: ZoLu, UsoSan, NamRob, SanNam and has different lemons and gets a little graphic as well as melodramatic. RxR please! :D
1. Let the Fun Begin!

**Hey! So I know I have a nasty habit of not finishing things even though I have them all planed out so I'm trying to break that with this so please RxR and support! This takes place in the anime and not the manga since the rainbow mist arc isn't in the manga, just FYI. I didn't do much research on this because I watched it like last month and I'm lazy so I hope I got everything right, but if I didn't then please let me know! **

**Disclaimer: Though its really sad i don't actually own one piece... Though it wouldn't be as good as it is if I did, it would still be nice to have Luffy all to myself :3**

* * *

After their departure from Rainbow Mist Island and their memorable farewell to the inhabitants they make their way to the vast waters of grand line to continue their eventful adventure towards their unknown at the time destination of Jaya Island.

It was 7:38PM and the lively Mugiwara pirates had just finishing their early dinner and are partying like they usually so on their small secluded ship. Now their diner was only early because Luffy managed to catch a medium sized sea monster and demanded Sanji cook it right away because he was starving. With scrap cleaned empty dishes spread and stacked along the small picnic table the crew laughed and sang until Luffy pulled out a small hand held sized treasure chest from his usual and mysterious storage place in his shorts and held it up for everyone to see announcing what it was.

"Look everyone! That Pumpkin Pirate kid, Rapanui gave this to me when we were looking for you guys in the mist place!" The chest was made of dark stained wood with top quality gold edges and an assortment of rainbow jewels plastered over the gold. The latch was a bit discolored and had an old recently broken pad lock dangling from it.

Nami's beli eyes lit up as she examined the rare jewels resting in Luffy's swaying hand, "Open it up Luffy! Let's see what kind of treasure is inside that high quality chest!"

"It's a Mystery box," Luffy as a matter of-factly stated as if everyone should have already know. Just as Nami was going to voice everyone's confusion Luffy continued with his devious teeth baring grin, "He said that if you're a young child then it won't work, but the adults said it tastes really good!" With that Luffy gently yet forcefully opened the small delicate looking chest and proudly displayed the contents to his newly dumbfounded crew.

"Luffy… Are those, Gobstoppers?" Robin calmly yet hesitantly pointed out to her ecstatic captain.

"Yup! He said we all have to eat them together once we get on our ship! So everyone has to take one!" Luffy demanded of his half wary, half excited crew. Chopper jumped at the offer and Usopp was next to follow though Luffy already plopped one in his mouth before the other two had started to move. He then proceeded to shove the abused chest in Zoro's face until he, in one swift motion plucked one off of the top and flicked it into his mouth. Wide eyed, he began to suck on it, '_This is actually really good!_' he thought as his outward expression returned to his normal scary face. Sanji, after seeing Zoro's millisecond expression change, hesitantly took one from the box that was now shoved in his face, licked it, and then eagerly plopped it into his mouth. After seeing Nami and Robin protesting hold their quarter sized rainbow orbs in their delicate fingers examining them Sanji felt the need to encourage them to try it, "Nami-san, Robin-chan, you have to try these, chefs recommendations!" With Sanji saying that it must have been some fricken awesome candy they thought as they simultaneously tossed the candies into their mouths.

"Oh my god! This is amazing Luffy!" Nami exclaimed staring wide eyed at their laughing captain.

"Shishishi! Of course it is! And they are supposed to last for 4 hours! Well _they_ don't, but they do!" Luffy tried to explain but miserably failed since he didn't even understand what Rapanui meant when he explained it.

Luffy tried to remember their conversation, _"Oooo! Are you really giving this to me? It looks expensive." Luffy asked his young travel companion._

_"Yea! There is a mysterious candy inside that tastes nasty to us kids, but the adults love it so we stole it from them. Since it's nasty though we're never gonna eat them so you can have them! They called it '_The Mystery Box'_, so inside it are '_Mystery Candies'_" Rapanui explained to Luffy as he examined his new treasure._

_"Oh, that makes sense!" Luffy said as he pulled one out to eat._

_"Don't!" The smaller pirate exclaimed as he pulled Luffy's hand from his mouth, "You can only eat them in a group! That's how the others did it."_

_"Hmmm…" Luffy contemplated eating it anyways and decided against it, putting the rainbow orb back and closing the box, "Okay. I'll wait until we find everyone then we can all eat them!"_

_"Okay, good. Let me tell you something, since you're dumb I don't think you will understand but I'll tell you anyways. These candies are called '_Mystery Candies' _because they hold a mysterious power. The candies themselves only last for 10 minutes or so, but the mysterious effects they have on the person eating them last for 4 more hours after eating them. And __**the more you eat at once, the more the effects intensify as the four hours pass**__, so be careful."_

_"... So it's a mystery candy!" Luffy restated as that was the only thing he got from the whole conversation._

On the ship everyone passed off Luffy's nonsensical explanation of the timing as nothing and plopped a few more in their mouths wanting to intensify that unique and magnificent flavor. With the box half emptied Luffy closed to to save for later. The gobstoppers everyone already had though disintegrated in a normal time laps of about 10 minutes and everyone when on with their night like usual until about a half an hour later when everyone started acting strangely.

* * *

8:08

In the kitchen doing the nights dishes, the humming Sanji dropped the plate he was holding and started swinging his cig around like he was trying to hit something with it, "Get out of my kitchen you little bastard!" He threatened the air surrounding him when he suddenly heard Usopp yelling for him, "Sanji! Come here quick! Wake up Chopper!"

Usopp and Chopper were playing cards at the table as Sanji was washing the dishes. In the middle of their game chopper started to feel unreasonably drowsy. Usopp waved his hand in Choppers face trying to get his attention, but the little reindeer was already out cold. Thinking nothing of it Usopp rises to bring Chopper to his room when he suddenly collapsed. Confused Usopp, now with his back on the floor propped himself up on his elbows. He couldn't feel his legs anymore, freaking out he called Sanji who was doing the dishes behind them, "Sanji! Come here quick! Wake up Chopper!"

Sanji turned to the long nosed boy and saw an orb of light hovering around Usopp that looked exactly like the one he was just swatting at. Rushing towards Usopp with his 'sword' in hand he exclaims his arrival, "Don't worry Usopp! I'll get the lil bastard for you!" As he lunges in front of the ball of light it hovers past his face and he hears a small high pitched giggle. Upon a second look he sees that it was a fairy he has been swatting at this whole time, a tiny, beautiful, radiant fairy hovering in front of his nose. Enchanted by its beauty he kneels to greet his little visitor, "Hello Yousei-chan. It is an honor to meet you." The fairy giggles and listens to him compliment her.

Usopp still propped up on his elbows stares at the questionable sight in front of him. Sanji is facing sideways kneeling, talking to someone… but no ones there…? '_What is he doing? It's like he's hallucinating or something… And why are my legs numb!? I can't move them at all… What the hell is going on!? Is this from those candies!?_' Usopp thought as he watched Sanji dancing quite well beside him.

* * *

8:08

After dinner the two girls went down to their room and chatted a little before Nami went to take a shower and Robin laid on the bed with a new documentary held in front of her, a slight smile pursed on her lips. After flipping to the next page she sat up to take her jacket and socks off, it was way to hot for all that. Though it was kind of weird since it was night on the ocean, but Robin just passed it off as the heat from Nami's shower even though she just shut the water off it still lingered. That is until it got unbearably hot and Robin was starting to sweat. She started for the stairs when she heard a screech followed by a thud in the bathroom and Nami sobbing.

"Oowww… sniff, that really hu-rt! Sniff." Nami sat on the bathroom floor, one hand on her head and the other on her elbow sobbing when she heard a knock on the door. "Nami? Are you alright?"

"Rob-hic-binnn!" Nami dragged out Robins name in a needy way encouraging her to heck on the injured girl. When she opened the door, to her surprise sitting on the floor next to the shower was Nami, flushed cheeks and dazed eyes with clear liquid poured from them, but she wasn't sure if it was from the shower or if she was crying. What she did know though was that the heat and humidity in there was not helping her at all. She started getting woozy from the blood rushing to her head and stumbled out of the room and slid down the wall to the floor with her eyes closed, slowly inhaled, and "oof!" the soaking wet Nami was clinging onto the overheated Robin.

"Hic. Why did you just leave me like that!? Sniff. I don't wanna be alone! Whhahh!" Nami yelled a little to close to Robin's ear. _'What is going on? This is unusual, she sounds like she's genuinely drunk though I've only seen it once before… It has to be from those Mystery Candies._' Robin thought as she patted the young girls head.

* * *

8:08

While all of this is going on Luffy is looking for movement out at sea while sitting on Merry's head. Zoro is under Luffy leaning against the rail, eyes closed and relaxed. Then without opening his eyes Zoro can sense Luffy staring at him, with a dragged out sigh he opens his eyes to see Luffy hanging over the back of his special seat, head hanging upside down, and hat in Zoro's lap. Luffy stares at Zoro, who is trying to hide his smile with irritation, for a minute before starting.

"Hey! Zoro? Zoro? Hey Zoro!? Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zor-"

"What Luffy!?" Zoro asked/yelled agitatedly.

"Nothing really, you don't have to yell." Luffy raised an eye brow as he calmly explained. Zoro's on the other hand twitched with irritation as Luffy continued.

"So anyways Zoro, do you know why? Because I don't know why, so I thought I would ask if you knew why. So do you know why?"

"Why what Luffy?" This litle lovable brat was making Zoro's body temperature rise with irritation. The more he spoke the more bothered he got, but it was strange because he started to loose control of his breathing, and his perception started to fade as his senses heightened.

"Why I can't stop talking? I just want to talk, talk, talk, talk, even though I don't wanna talk and there is nothing to say. I keep saying things. Do you know why? Cause I don't know why so do you know why?"

Luffy barely paused for Zoro to answer, "Huff, I don-n't know why, huff, Luffy." Zoro barely managed. The smaller boy's hair brushing against his face in the wind sent shivers down his spine until they reached his throbbing length. _'The hell is this!? Why the fuck am I all hot and bothered!? Is it those fucking candies? That would probably explain why Luffy's extra annoying right now.'_


	2. Kill the Monster!

**So the three scenarios are playing themselves out at the same time on the ship so I think each chapter will be what's going on with one group. This one is what's happening to Usopp, Chopper, and Sanji while the others are else where with their problems. Each perspective is super different so I'm sorry if you don't like one of the chapters. :/ Like I said, Luffy and Zoro's is more cutsey, Nami's and Robin's is more explanitory, and Usopp, Chopper, and Sanji's is the wierdest. Tell me what you think or if something sounds off so i can fix it! Ty!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

8:10 on the ship, **Kill the Monster!**

In the dining room Usopp was freaking out on the ground, yelling for Chopper and Sanji, "Oii! Chopper! Wake up! Chopper something's wrong! Shit, Sanji! Sanji stop fucking around and wake up Chopper!" Sanji paused mid speech for a second and then crooked his head to the side so he was glaring at Usopp.

"Ehh? What do you want you shitty bastard? In front of a lady is no place to YELL!" He raised his voice as he stomped on Usopp's sprawled out shin. He couldn't feel it, but just looking at the ruffle of his pants and the indent in his leg made his shoulders cringe.

"The fuck was that for!? Sanji get your shit together!" Usopp yelled while he lost the feeling in his fingers. Looking down at them wide eyed he grew more anxious as Sanji continued to rant.

"Heh! Looking down in shame? You should be after that lousy presentation!" Sanji then turned back to his fairy friend that only he knew existed and bowed a farewell, "Excuse me a moment my lady. Is seems this idiot needs a lesson in manners." He smiled and then rose, slowly and intimidating walked towards the boy who interrupted his meeting. Pulling by the breast of his worn brown suspenders he easily lifted the limp slim figure from the ground into an upright position inches off the ground.

"Now then Mr. Shitty Sunshine-Head, you aren't so tuff now that your being held in the air and your stupid shitty boxing mushrooms are raging on the ground efforts in vain now are you?"

_'The fuck is he talking about!? Sunshine-head? Boxing mushrooms? The fuck is this guy seeing!? Does he even recognize me? Next he's gonna call me an octopus merman who was stalking his lady friend thing he was talking to?'_

"Shut the fuck up Sanji! Let me go you bastard!" Usopp yelled as his attempt to push him off ended up being him lifting his arm half way up and then having it fall limp like his wet noodle legs swaying beneath him.

Sanji hastily jerked Usopp close to his face, close enough that their noses touched, though neither of them noticed since Sanji was to pissed and Usopp's nose was numb; and menacingly stared into Usopp's eyes and gruffly whispered, "What the hell you think you're doing you shitty half sword fish stalker?" He then proceeded to point to the empty, silent air next to him where a fairy supposedly was before continuing, "What were you going to do to little Yousei-chan if I hadn't of stopped you right here and now? You have been slithering around in circles since I first saw you!"

_'… I was close, wow wasn't expecting that… This kid though, slithering? In circles? He's defiantly crazy. The hells are these candies anyways!? Now that I can see him, Chopper looks like he got the best of it with his huge fucking smile and his gently sealed eye lids; while I'm stuck here listening to who fucking knows what going numb as hell!? When I ge-_' Usopp's thoughts were cut off by a searing pain shooting up his jaw followed by the throbbing pain of him landing five feet backwards on the back of his head.

"Oww! Shit Sanji that hurt! Why the hell did you kigg me-hehh…" 'Shit, now my lips are going numb!' Usopp was getting more irritated as each minute passed, and Sanji was defiantly NOT helping things. Unable to blink, Usopp was made to watch everything he would be subject to that night.

"If you are going to speak then do so properly Shitty Sunshine!" Sanji explained while slowly walking towards the thin spread body on the floor with his hands in his pockets as usual. Without hearing an answer from the, unknown to him, now mute Usopp he proceeded to kick the smaller's stomach and watch his limp body hit the wall and fall on its side facing him. On the wall the flying body just struck Sanji could see what looked like multi-colored chopsticks piercing through plates at light speed. Though it made him dizzy and nauseous he really wanted to touch it. So, he walked towards the wall with his eyes glazed over and his hand reaching out in front of him carelessly pacing onwards. Then he tripped. On what, nobody knows, though Sanji claims it was a jellyfish playing the harmonica. But what he landed face first on was Usopp the 'sword fish merman's' chest with a loud "oof"

"Damn it Shitty Sunshine! Fight you battles yourself!" He said as he stood and straitened himself up. Looking at his hand while fixing his tie he noticed a green liquid with small blinking eyes oozing from his thumb and jumped back a little staring at it wide eyed in confusion. Then looking back at the merman he noticed that on the blade of his nose was more green goop, winking at him.

"What the hell is this ya Shitty Bastard!?" Sanji held out his hand before kicking the young boy's nose a strait 90 degrees upwards causing his eyes to tear up. As the Monster in front of him grew more heinous, the more he tried to kill it with brash powerful kicks almost destroying the boat, but Sanji's standing space was limited as the boxing mushrooms swelled and consumed the whole floor jabbing him and covering his shoes with that nasty green slime. Sanji became more panicked as his surroundings grew stranger and stranger while beating up on the boy. The going Merry was unrecognizable now, he had no idea where he was or what anything surrounding him was. Scarred out of his mind he lifted the numb broken boy to his knees and shook him violently trying to get answers out of him.

"Oi! Where the hell did you take me!? C'mon, what are you playing a-at? Tell me what you did man! C'mon, spit it out… Oii!" but there was no response from his still conscious crew mate.

"Heehee, You Bastards!" A small giggle was heard from the other side of the room that instantly caused Sanji to jerk his head to see its origin. To Sanji it was a small soccer ball with a note taped to it, but you had to be closer to read it, to the rest of the world it was a small plump raccoon-dog taking a nap. Cautiously Sanji got up and slowly started walking towards the talking ball after tossing his enemy aside. On the ball the note read 'Kick me with all of your strength to find what you desire' That was pretty straight forward Sanji thought ad he lifted the ball and whaled on it as hard as he could. The 'ball' sliced the air as it flew, breaking the front wall of the going Merry and continuing on.

"Ahh!" In a manly voice a not so manly screech was heard in the direction the ball was headed. Looking through the hole he created Sanji saw pink and purple fluffy clouds full of sparkles and girly giggles. Enticed by the scenery he walked forward and stuck his head through the hole.

Usopp on the other hand had been tossed on his stomach frustrated, scared, and completely numb. He couldn't even move his eyes around to see anything other then the dark brown and red floor not even a centimeter away. He couldn't feel it bow but remembering what ha, as well as no one else took seriously was Luffy's warning. In four hours he would be in hell. He already knew that his right shin was crushed, many if not all of his ribs were broken along with his spine probably, his nose was defiantly broken, and he was bleeding, from multiple places, but he assumed most of the blood he saw was from his mouth and nose. What he didn't know was that both his arms were broken in numerous places, two of his fingernails were ripped off and bleeding, an unfathomable amount of tears poured from his unable to blink eyes, drool from his relaxed hanging mouth dripped out with the spewing blood, and most of his clothing was gone. Through out the fight being tossed around so much caused his boots to be sent flying towards the opposite wall, the strap to his bag broke ages ago and it was lost under the table, his bandanna was by the 'multi-colored chopsticks' wall, and his overalls, unbuttoned only barely covered his 'down there' though one of the legs was almost completely torn off. He was just a mess. A miserable mess created by his trusted crew mate, and it was not over yet...


	3. My Favorite Things?

**Hey! i hope this gets your mind off of poor Usopp from ch2, i'm sorry but it had to be done... Anyways I'm going to fry to post a chapter every monday and thursday! and there should be about 12ish chapters si I'll be done soon, woo finished stories! Well here is my favorite lovely pair to ship, enjoy! X3**

* * *

**So I updated this chapter because I forgot something TeeheeXP It's not super important so if you don't want to go back and read this, its fine. (Nov, 28, 2012)**

* * *

8:10 on the Ship,** My Favorite Things?**

The cool night breeze swept past the two boys relaxingly sitting on the serene upper deck. Under the brilliant stars that clearly shined through the cloudless night, at the front end of Merry, whom was gently swaying in its peaceful rest, sat these two boys irritated and annoyed.

"Zor~roo! Oii Zoroo!" Luffy dragged out his syllables before resorting to a fast multi-toned repetition, "Zoro! Zoro? Zoro. Zoro! Zoro! Zoro! Zoro? Zoro? Zoro? Zoro? Zoro! Zoro! Zoro!" He continued his chant while staring intensely at the indifferent, shut-eyed swordsman sitting inches from his upside down and dangling face. After getting bored with his speech and irritated at his conversation partner he struck the larger male in the face causing him to fall to the ground on his side.

"Oww! What the fuck was that for Luffy!?" Zoro asked laying on the ground with his hand caressing his colored cheek.

"Zoro won't talk to me! Zoro won't talk to me! Zoro won't talk to me!" Luffy repeated, unable to shut the f**k up, but also unable to think of anything else to say.

"Of course not! You're so annoying! Can you shut up for one minute!?" Zoro snapped before sighing and turning to sprawl is flustered body on the cool floor boards.

Luffy immediately pressed his stretched out lips together in his toned gummy hands before looking at Zoro apologetically. '_I didn't even do anything. It's not my fault!_' Luffy tried to voice, but only angry muffled grunts were audible before the younger boy, after retrieving his hat with an extended arm, stormed off to the stairs, clutching his rubber lips with both hands now and letting out incomprehendable muffled clamor.

Just before reaching the downward stairs on the side of the boat Luffy noticed something on the hand rail adjacent to him. Curious and completely forgetting about his fight just now Luffy walked towards the blemish on his ship's handrail staring at it the whole time. He thought it looked familiar in a weird sort of way, especially when it moved to stare back at him. Squatting in front of what he now identified as an eye Luffy released his mouth to grasp the rail at either side of the deep blue eye recording his every move.

"Merry? No, no, Merry's eyes are on Merry… Robin? Robin is that you? Oii!" Luffy started to converse with the lone eye that seemed to be in pain. He examined it only inches away treying to see if it could talk.

"Robin is Merry right now! This is so funny! Hahaha! I have to show Zoro!" Luffy said to himself. After a moment though he remembered his situation and pouted, hanging his head. Upset Luffy poked at the rail in front of him, head still hung low, accidentally jabbed Robin-Merry in the process. Looking up at where his finger now hovered after retreating from the bulge that once rested under his straitened index finger, Luffy only saw a single flower petal slowly falling from where he points. Luffy stared at the falling petal until it gently pressed the deck and disintegrated into beautiful pink dust.

Going over what just happened and watching from the corner of his eye his captain squatting in front of the rail Zoro decided that Luffy was sitting over there pouting, waiting to be called back. Zoro didn't want Luffy around because Zoro's thoughts of the boy only enhanced his predicament, but he didn't want him to be angry at him either. He didn't really even care if he wouldn't shut up or if everything he had to say was stupid and repetitive. Okay, he did care about that last one, but not enough to drive him away! So, regretting his over-the-top outburst called for his captain, "Luffy," He didn't move his oversensitive body at all except with a slight twitch of his hand to pat the ground next to him with his already stretched out arm when he sensed the pouty boy turn towards him.

Luffy tried to grin at Zoro's warm gesture but ended up making a ridiculous face since his lips were still clamped shut. He ran over to his resting swordsman and laid next to him, his straw covered head resting on the arm Zoro motioned him with. Luffy laid on his back looking up at the stars mimicking Zoro's position, except Luffy's elbows were held high in the air to enforce his silencing grasp, and Zoro's arm and side twitching away whenever the latter touched them.

"Hmm-hum, hmm hm hmm hm hmm-hm hmm hm hmm hm?" Luffy asked forgetting his lips were sealed. Not wanting to undo the clasp and get yelled at Luffy laid there 'hmm'-ing as quietly as he could since he seemed physically unable to stop.

"Sigh, Luffy, you're allowed to talk…" Zoro persisted, embarrassed that he's the one who caused this in the first place.

"Bwaah!" Luffy exhaled as if he had been suffocated, "Is it okay? I can't control it. Are you going to get mad at me and yell at me? Because I can't control it and you're going to get mad because I keep talking and can't control it…"

"It's fine Luffy, but instead of repeating everything why don't you just talk about different things. Something that you like or something? You said something a little loud for a moment, were you trying to say something to me?" Zoro asked emotionlessly, more focused on what the hell those fucking candies did to him.

"Earlier? I was going to ask you why you kept twitching. It's like you had a twitching disease that made you twitch, and twitch, and twitch, and twitch, and twitch, and twitch, and twit-"

"Dammit Luffy, stop saying the same thing over again! Those fucking candies, where the hell did you even get these _candies_ from anyways?" Zoro asked, genuinely curious.

"The candies? The 'Mystery Candies'? Rapanui gave them to me. He said to eat them with my crew and that it was bad to eat them by yourself so I waited and ate them with everyone. He said they are _adult_ if you're not an _icky _and they are four hours long but only ten minutes long so they are 'Mystery Candies'. Candies? Mystery candies? Candies! Candies?"

"Okay, you're repeating yourself again. Talk about something else instead." Zoro agitated, tried to redirect the conversation off of himself for the moment.

"Something else? Like what?" Luffy questioned, no thinking of anything else to say he looked up as the swordsman before continuing, "What do you want to talk about? What is there to talk about? Something to talk about? Something to talk about?"

"This is impossible… Don't you have any interests? Anything you like _other_ then meat?"

"Like, like, like. I like snow, and pirate lunchboxes, and food, especially meat, but I can't talk about meat. I like robots, and beams! And adventures! And Heroes! And takoyaki! (octopus dumplings) And home, and pirates, and Sabo, and Makino, and Yassop, and Beckman, and Nami, and Usopp, and Sanji, and Chopper, and Robin! And I like Zoro, Ace, and Shanks a lot! But I don't like grandpa, or old lady Dandan, or empty tummy, or drowning, or loosing, or hurting. But Zoro, Ace, and Shanks always help me so it's okay!" Luffy rambled with a train of though this time.

Luffy's monologue took Zoro's mind off it somewhat, but his condition was worsening with each passing minute. As Luffy talked he stared up to the sky, probably to help him think of new things to say. Just as Luffystarted getting into it, a brown and red mass comes flying directly towards Zoro's face, though he doesn't notice it until,

"Ahh!" Zoro screeched when what looked like Chopper hit him dead in the face. What actually was Chopper bounced off Zoro's extra sensitive cheek and plopped on the ground above Luffy's head. Zoro closes his eyes and takes deep breaths in an attempt to calm down his raging body while Luffy sits up to see what just happened.

"Chopper! Shishishi! Zoro! It's Chopper! Chopper? Chopper! Wake up Chopper? Sleep Chopper? Zoro Chopper's 'sleep Chopper'!" Luffy explains while poking at Choppers soft fluffy cheek making him giggle lightly before falling into a deeper sleep.

Zoro's body temperature rises as his blood almost painfully pulses through him. His fingers and toes twitch slightly from the throbbing agitation slowly devouring him. His breathing, affected by his state, quickens as it harshly scrapes the sides of his exposed throat as he tries to get Luffy on a new topic before the repetition starts again, "Leave Chopper alone if he's. Sleeping. Luffy. You. Like a lot of things. Ne Luffy? So. What are your favorite. Things?" Unable to focus clearly Zoro brokenly blurted out the question without even listening to what Luffy said previously.

Luffy turns to face Zoro after he stops pestering Chopper and begins excessive monologue once again, "Eh? My favorite things are meat, but I'm not supposed to meat about talk. So my favorite things are Ace! Because he's my brother and we always train together! And Shanks! Because he's super cool! I'm going to beat him one day! I'm going to beat Ace too! Cause stronger probably him then I'm!" Luffy spewed without noticing his mistakes. Grinning as he recalls all of his favorite things he gets to the last of his list, pouncing on Zoro he continues, "And Zoro! Because Zoro is really nice and really strong! Zoro is my most favorite friend!"

Zoro's back arches towards the youth sprawled out on top of him, staring directly at the flushed cheeks, dazed eyes, panting Zoro innocently smiling. Since Luffy is to short, when his round tanned face hovers over Zoro's intoxicated visage, he is too high up and doesn't notice Zoro's aching length about to rip through his taught black pants between Luffy's separated knees.

Ignoring Zoro's strange discomfort Luffy continues to voice every thought that passes him by, "I think Zoro is my most favorite then Ace or Shanks! But not meat. Yes meat? Not meat? Yes meat? Not meat? Not meat! Oh! I wasn't supposed to say meat! Hahaha! Zoro I really Like you! Shishishi! Zoro is my favorite! Because you makes me happy inside my tummy and it's fun to sit on you and go on adventures with you and eat lunch boxes with you and sleep on you! And you always save me when I drown and you share your food with me and you put away my hat at night for me! And I like it when Zoro hugs me!" Luffy became giddy as he described their purely platonic relationship as the first nakama of the Mugiwara no Ichimi.

Luffy's, unknown to him, love confession probably made Zoro's urges grow 10, no 100x stronger then before. After becoming this hard out of no where Luffy's actions just signified him asking for it according to Zoro. Not wanting to hurt his captain, Zoro has been holding in this whole night, heck this whole year! Zoro, now way over the edge, accepts that there is no hope for the boy's innocent friendship as he pulls Luffy's face to his own, smashing their lips together and silencing the younger boy.

Once released, red lipped and wide eyed, Luffy lifts his head away and stares down at the green haired needy man below him in shocking disbelief.

"Zoro…" He muttered without any trace of excitement in his tone…


	4. I'm Trying to Solve the Mystery!

Sorry this is late, i was super busy with school and work this week, and next week is just going to be worse. I'm going to try to work on this, but its probably not going to happen so be prepared to have to wait 1-2 weeks before the next chapter, though I'm almost done writing it so maybe. Anyways, I hope this isn't super confusing. I think this chapter helps a little with that and it makes more sense as you reach the end. Well heres the delayed chapter 4, enjoy! :D

* * *

8:10 on the Ship, **I'm Trying to Solve the Mystery!**

Leaning her back against the cold shadowed wall Robin lightly caressed the tearing, emotional red-head in an effort to comfort her. Though Robin, never have been in a situation like this before, was completely lost as to how to do so. Deducing the candies Luffy handed out as the main cause of this she started mentally analyzing all the information she'd gathered that could have been of use. Noticing, yet passing off when her fingers started twitching on Nami's head as nothing too serious.

_'This has to be the work of the 'Mystery Candies' Luffy had. They seem to trigger some sort of physical or mental obscurity shortly after they are consumed. What doesn't make any sense is why Nami and my symptoms differ. She seems to be physically untainted, yet emotionally imbalanced while my symptoms include a high fever and temporary mental laps followed by involuntary twitching in my fingers in my right hand that is steadily spreading through my body as is grows more violent… Maybe the others are reacting as well. I wonder how these candies are treating them…' _And with the curiosity looming inside her she folds her arms around Nami creating an X with her unresponsive hand forcefully facing upwards. There was a sharp sting in her eyes as she tried to activate her hana-hana no mi powers that halted her first attempt. Adding another mental note she tries again, prepared for the intense prick in her eyes that ultimately had her crushing her upper and lower eyelids together attempting to minimize the pain. Working through all her distractions she managed to get eyes all over the ship. Once pinpointing the locations of her crewmates she manually reduced the number of eyes to one on the wall above the dinning room table and one on the inner most railing of the upper deck facing the front of the ship. With a great effort to keep focused as the pain intensified in both her shut eyes, and both her arms spasm out of control smacking the screeching Nami in the face a few times as she recorded her prey's behavioral patterns. She was doing good, getting all of the essential information down and ignoring the drama they were all creating above her until a small raven haired boy turned towards her blossomed eye. The only thing she could see out of that eye then was parts of his too close face as he fully examined the oddity on his ship. His glistening lips under his double stitched scar were constantly on the move as if he was speaking the entire time he observed the royal blue eye before poking it dead center and watching it poof into falling flower pedals on the deck.

"Whaahhhh! Robin!? Why are you hitting, hic, me?" Nami wailed as she threw Robin's flailing arms off her and back onto the solid wall supporting the two girls with a painful thud.

"Oww… Nami calm down. I'm sorry, it's okay so calm down." Robin soothingly chanted to the girl after the red-head's rough actions, coupled with her tiny captains actions, broke her concentration. She needed a minute of silence to quiet her now roaring eye strain headache, a minute of silence she knew she wasn't going to get with Nami hysterically demand Robins attention.

"Robinn~! You can't leave me here with these pirates! Hic!" Nami demanded from the indifferent looking Robin who had her own things to worry about. Deciding that Nami's life was not in immediate danger she decided to calm her down by setting her to sleep. She wanted to go to her nightstand drawer and get her rarely-used-now-a-days sleeping pills for Nami, but she couldn't… Her limbs weren't exactly responsive right now and the only thing she could control was her neck and up. She didn't really panic because her involuntary movements were only mildly extensive and had only been so for the past few minutes. It's not like she was having an hour long, monumentally violent, full body seizure; just a little muscle spasm in her appendages. Instead she was interested in this whole concept. It was new, yet oddly this whole scenario seemed familiar to her…

_'The candies are the key… They are doubtfully called 'Mystery Candies' though. Luffy's reasoning can never be misconstrued as the truth when it comes to matters like this, though his ideals are very amusing. Remembering back to when they were first distributed and consumed, there were 4 known layers to the candies. The crust, which resembled a multi-colored splatter design with no apparent base color; it was the thinnest layer as well as the dullest tasting. The 2nd layer, which was centered on the warm colors of the color spectrum, was thicker then the crust, but not as much as the farthest known layer below it, and it tasted of… hot and spicy, yet with a comfortingly creamy sweetness I suppose… The 3rd layer was just as thick as the one encasing it, but it consisted of cool colors spread in a misty fashion that had more of a pallet cleansing acidic note underlining the fresh, chilled, and lightly fruity front that blended with, as well as, set apart the two middle layers. The small orb encased by all these layers looked to be pure black from what I could tell by looking through the small patches of the disintegrated cooler layer above. It seemed like the last distinction to the candy, though I don't know what it tasted like, or if it was the final layer, but my instincts at the time told me it was so, as well as the most dangerous part that should not be eaten… But how did I know that? I must have read about something similar somewhere…'_ Robin deduced while tuning out all of Nami's complaints along with her own actions which had now calmed immensely. Noticing that she would be able to walk soon she tried to comfort Nami once more.

"Nami, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere, ok?" Robin looked down to the unstable red-head who showed no sign of responding.

"Nami… Look at me Nami. Look up at me." Robin gently commanded and the red-eyed, runny-nosed girl obeyed. Robin could feel the breeze on her tear stained shirt once it was freed from the small face pressed to it, and it helped to calm her a bit.

"Can you tell me why you are crying? Are you upset, or is your mind slightly incoherent?" Robin asked after thinking it would be rude to ask were if she was straight up wasted. Though honestly, Robin started to think after elaborating on the cause, that it would be weird is she was drunk considering they don't even have that much alcohol on the ship right now. It wouldn't make sense for the candy to recreate a sense of inxoxication either, but who knows really.

"Ro-Robin~!" Nami tried to let out without stuttering, " I-I wa-hic-as in da shower, an I was finking, sniffle, aboud evewybody heuw… ah-ah-ahn how, sniff, dey auw awll diffwent, hic." Nami tried to explain, but the more she tried to create coherent words out loud the more her emotions smothered them.

"Shh… Calm down Nami… Let's try… umm… Let's try taking deep breaths Nami. Okay, now inhale…" Robin demonstrated, "and exhale…" Though she was unsure of this method, she saw a mother do this to her child once after she tried to fight the nomadic and youthful Robin.

Nami soon picked up the rhythm, and though it was difficult for her in the beginning because her breathing was so ridged and her clogged nose only limited her escaping air even more.

"Good, now close your eyes… Yes like that, and keep breathing. I'll be right back so stay here." Robin explained as she rubbed the girls back with her hand that she now had complete control over. Nami's balled fist hesitantly loosened around Robin's freshly wrinkled shirt before Robin even tried to get up. Normally she would have just used her powers to get the small glass bottle in the drawer of the nightstand that also held her water glass she had been using an hour before this mess started, but going on a hunch, she previously tried blooming an arm on the bed and ended up wincing at her left arm stinging all over, confirming her theory from when she bloomed eyes on the ship. She learned two things from that experiment; one was that she could not freely use her hana-hana no mi powers and the other was that this limitation was likely caused by that wretched candy…

"Here, take these. They will help you calm down." Robin handed Nami two small colored capsules meant to put you to sleep ina little over an hour, and her water before returning to her seat next to the latter. She proceeded to watch the smaller of the two slowly down the pills with the last of her water. Slowly she set the glass beside her and effortlessly pulled her head back on the wall, accidentally hurting her head. Robin thought she would yell about hurting her head, or move to comfort it or something, but she just sighed to herself without moving as much as a centimeter.

"Nami?" Robin questioned curiously staring at Nami's color-fading face complete with loosely pressed lips and drooped eye brown exenterating her darkened puffy eyelids that slightly overlapped her red irritated yet lifelessly void eyes staring at a specific area in front of her but looking nothing.

"Hnn?" Nami effortlessly voiced without unpressing her no-tell, emotionless lips.

_'This isn't how she was last time she was intoxicated… What did the candy do to her?' _Robin was sincerely concerned about her Nami's wellbeing. Physically she seemed well, well better off then some of her other crewmates, but she seemed… damaged… somewhere inside.

"Are you okay? Does anything hurt?"

Nami slowly blinked before returning her absent gaze to the void she saw in front of her. The room was silent for a minute before, "I guess…" Her speech was smooth and low as it monotonically dragged on, "My back hurts though… And my head now… And my elbow… And I can't breathe through my nose… And my eyes itch… And my throat hurts…" Nami listed, sounding irritated towards the end.

The room was silent again as Robin continued to stare at her blankly, not knowing how to respond. The only explanation she could think of for this corpse of a girl was that the medication mixed with the candy, but it took the medication 90 minutes to take effect, and she was almost certain that the candies were somehow involved with some other akuma no mi.

Suddenly Robin's fever returned, much faster then the previous one, followed by temporary blindness and dizziness causing her to sway slightly where she sat. Nami didn't care enough to ask if Robin was okay but instead straightened her back and wrapper her arms around one of her brought up knees to rest her dropped head on as she started to rapidly shake her opposing leg, ignoring the other girls existance.

_'Is the whole process going to repeat itself?'_ Robin asked recalling her previous ailment. Ignoring her own complication she tried to strike up a conversation with the silent girl nest to her, "What were you saying about pirates earlier?"

Nami's leg instantly stilled at the question. "Because…" She started in a crestfallen speech, muffled by her arms wrapped around her face. "Everyone's here for a different reason… We aren't even close to each other…" Nami lifts her head and stares into Robin's unwavering blue eyes looking more interested as she continued talking, "Didn't you notice? You do it too… We all put up fronts with each other… Even though you all trust each other, you don't get attached… It feels like the whole crew could fall apart any minute…" Nami looked down at her now dry feet, both her ankles touching the fluffy white towel wrapped tight around her dry body.

After a moment of silence Nami starts to hear light thuds against the wall and floor, and turned to Robin for a clue as to what they're from. Her eyes widen as she sees Robin staring blankly in front of her, all her muscles acting recklessly of their own accord. "Robin!" She yelled as she jumped on her friend and tried to pin her skinny tanned arms and legs to the cleared floor below.

"Robin! What's wrong!? What are you doing!?" She let out before pushing down on Robin who was shoving her strength in every direction, incoherent and unable to respond.

"Robin!"


	5. Hello, Fairy Princess!

**Sorry this is late, it's been crazy around here this month! Well I'm almost done writing it so it should be smooth sailing from here on out! :) Thank you Daseki no Kama for your review! I wasn't sure if this story was an absolute trash heap or not cause no one said anything :( Though I like it! It is a bit confusing probably but it progressively makes more sense and by the end it'll be like you were never confused! I hope XD well, please read and review! And have fun!**

* * *

9:41 on the ship, **Hello, Fairy Princess!**

Day and night had always worked the same, always have, and always will. Now what does separate each day and night from the last is how a person will spend it. On the Mugiwara ship day and night worked the same as everywhere else, where as everyone would spend their time doing something they hadn't previously done. Even if they had dinner the same time as the night before and stayed up just as late, their conversations and actions within these events are what made 'tonight' and 'last night' two different experiences. This night, on the other hand, could be more appropriately described as a night featuring a lunar eclipse. There are two types of lunar eclipses, a partial eclipse where something unanimously strange will occur and the Mugiwara ichimi will occupy themselves with that for a short while before returning to their usual routines. Then there is a total eclipse, where the moon is completely blocked by the earth, shrouding is in a secluded hellish darkness. Just like how the memory of this rare event will stay with its viewers for a long time, so will the memories of the hellish darkness on their secluded ship this night.

In the dark, silent dinning hall a young blond stood awe struck. His eyes oozed indecency as he pressed his curly browed head farther into the small torn hole he had earlier made in the wall. Not being able to go farther because of the wall he ruined, separating his head from his body, and not being able to see the lovely visages he assumed were making such carefree joyful babbles he opted for turning around and finding another way out of this hell and over to the land of his dreams. After popping his head out of the hole he turned around to find an endless array of light pink and purple clouds, a sparkling radiant light shining through them into the heavenly cove. Amazed and confused Sanji turned around and peeked through the hole once more only to find the insidious grimy hell he had previously surrendered his sanity to. Awe struck he turned towards heaven once more but this time found that he was standing on a beautifully shining pale blue mosaic stone path through the clouds. Following with his eye, Sanji saw lying asleep on the path a fairy on her stomach facing away from him, only this fairy was only a few centimeters shorter then himself. He swiftly made his way to the stunning pale beauty before him and lifted her soft frail figure into his small yet toned arms. He held her silently for a moment, taking in her corkscrew raven hair gently caressing her smooth glistening face; then moving down with his eyes he took in her pure white torn strapless dress that puffed out at the hips like a tutu, barely covering her upper thighs. Her legs were so pale and smooth, just begging to be touched, led to her dainty ankles holding her feet so small and delicate that it didn't look like they would be walkable on. Tracing back up with his engrossed eyes he spotted her tiny wrist supporting her soft picture perfect hand the he gently clasped and brought up to his lightly parted lips.

With his kiss his innocently captivating wingless fairy looked up at him and faintly smiled, "Good morning my lady." Sanji gracefully whispered to the awakening girl. She did not speak but instead faintly rubber her thumb across the hand which held it. Her other arm that dangled over the ground unstably lifted itself to gently caress Sanji's stubbly cheek, pulling his face to her own and gently pressing her soft succulent lips to his chapped adventure filled ones.

Usopp, unable to look anywhere else but straight in front of him was pleasantly surprised to see Sanji's placid face right on his own, kissing him. Usopp has been mentally crying from all of his fear and frustration this past hour, but now that the mellow and caring Sanji that he admires is back he started to calm down a little bit, only a little bit because it was still extremely confused, if not even more then before, and anxious about Sanji's straight forwardness. Usopp has looked up to Sanji since they first met. He looked up to Luffy and Zoro too, but in a different sense. For some reason he felt that he could never get really close to those two like he could with Sanji. Unlike Luffy and Zoro having a conversation with Sanji was really easy because he would actually listen instead of thinking of what to play next, and he would comment on his stories instead of grunt and ignore him. To Usopp, Sanji really was the best.

Usopp became curious when he thought he had been laid back down, but this time on his back, judging from how slowly the ceiling moved before it was still again in his eyes. Since he was only able to see the dark ceiling in front of him, he had to make out what was happening through what he could hear. From his strange symptom he was glad he could still:  
A. Think, consciously use his brain; to have that go numb would have been a bad thing.  
B. Still breath, at least he assumes he can since it's been a looong time since he last remembered doing so himself.  
C. See and hear, though they were only useful sometimes, being in the silent numb darkness would have been more then x100 worse he decided.

With that he stopped trying to think things through and organize his abundance of jumbles thoughts and just listened. He listened to the calm dull sound of the waves swaying the ship and the muffled ruffle of their pirate flag in the night breeze through the hole in the wall. Mixed in with the muffled sounds of the outside was a hoarse plead made in the distance, "Robin! Everybody come quick! Help! Somebody! Luffy! Chopper! Zoro! Sanji! Usopp! Somebody! Robin is..." The voice, starting break the more desperate it became, disappeared into the night. Listening still he heard the distorted silent gasping from, himself? So he was breathing then, good. He couldn't hear Sanji's breathing but instead heard the ruffling of fabric?

"Oh god you are so beautiful!" Sanji softly stated then proceeded to kiss Usopp's chest, or so Usopp thought listening to Sanji's huffing and sucking. Usopp felt really weird since Sanji was doing all this for who knows what reason and Usopp couldn't even move, let alone feel what he was doing to him. He was pretty sure that his seme was still hallucinating though. He saw the tips of the other man's fingers on his cheek followed by a full view of the blonds excruciatingly adorable face. Sanji lovingly smiled and stared at his companion with needy eyes for a sweet moment before, "Is it okay? I didn't know what I was supposed to do with the lollipops coming out of your belly."

_'What…?'_ Usopp thought worriedly as the ceiling shifted a little indicating that he was being lifted off the ground, by his lower torso… _'He isn't!? Its not a fucking lollipop! It doesn't come off!" Sanji! SANJII! STOP!' _Usopp pleaded in his head before slowly being set back down. He inwardly sighed in relief. Until he thought about what he heard next. Sanji was breathing through his nose and wet, slobbery sucking noises every other second coupled with a sort of slapping noise but that wasn't really it. It continued rhythmically for a few minutes Usopp assumed and then suddenly stopped with a gagging noise and a swallowing sound. Then Sanji, with red, white, and clear liquids trailed down his chin passionately leaned down and kissed his little lovers already loose and parted lips. After a moment he backed away a few inches, smiles, and tenderly explained, "I got rid of that lollipop for you, now you should be cured, but it was really hard because it wouldn't just come off" '_Of course not you idiot!'_ "So I thought I would eat it since the stick was made of candy too, but it just kept getting bigger and so after 20 mins I had enough and," _'Whole fuck! That was 20 minutes?'_ "I just started to chew the pieces. Then all the sudden cream came shooting from the center and it disappeared!"_ 'You bit it…? Oh. My. God__. How could you even think that was even slightly okay!?_' Usopp dreaded as the charming yet idiotic blond pressed himself against his lips aggressively once more.


	6. Shut Up, You're Ruining the Mood!

**Hey there! This story is officially half way done now! Woo! :D There isn't really a 'mid-way turning point' in this so this chapter isn't dramatic like that, but it is one of my favorites! So now, Ladies and gentlemen! Please enjoy a short passage featuring my favorite shipping! ;3**

* * *

8:53 on the ship, **Shut Up, You're Ruining the Mood!**

Remember how days and nights are defined by the events they host? Well there is a second part to that, people. People are defined by how they perceive the time they spent during those days and nights. Like the days and nights, people all work the same and they always will. People like to reminisce about their experiences, judging them. Now what makes each person an individual is what said person chooses to remember about those same events on those same days and same nights they participated in with everyone else. On this eccentric night, for example, some people like Usopp or Zoro may perceive it to resemble the lost moon in a total eclipse; while others like Chopper and Luffy might distinguish this happening as a partial eclipse, its resilience in their memories fading shortly after it has past. Afterwards, while the days and nights attentively continue their routine, the memories each person chooses to touch up and maintain will dictate how they spend their upcoming days and nights which will in turn effect how they perceive how they participated in these upcoming events causing evolutional growth.

Silence reins over the deck of the resting Going Merry on this eventful starlit night for the Mugiwara no Ichimi. On the front most deck lays an anxious green haired mess of a man poorly pinned by a smaller awe stricken boy.

"Zoro…" Luffy muttered without any trace of excitement in his tone, only confused curiosity…

Regretful and ready to apologize Zoro hesitantly called Luffy, "L-Luf-"

"You're not my brother Zoro." Luffy cut in to explain to Zoro this obvious yet unrelated fact.

"Ehh?" Zoro managed, completely lost by Luffy's confidence in his own statement.

Luffy went into farther detail as if what he was about to say was something that everyone already knew, "Only Ace can touch me like that because we are brothers Zoro!"

Zoro didn't say anything; he didn't even know what _to_ say to that. So instead he stared at his much needed Luffy with the eyes of a lost man, which surprisingly Zoro didn't wear very often because according to him _everyone else_ was always lost, and never him.

Luffy took Zoro's silence as a hint that he needed to elaborate more and sighed before explaining the obvious to his naive first mate, "Sigh, silly Zoro, that was a kiss just now, and Ace said only brothers can kiss each other and not to kiss anyone else, so Zoro can't kiss me."

Zoro only half understanding Luffy's explanation due to his pounding head in tune with his raging pulse, and the shear stupidity of Luffy's theory. Though after meeting Ace in Alabasta, he wouldn't put it past Luffy's adopted brother to do something selfish like that. Now he had to figure out how to turn this around and make Luffy his, cause he needed him, NOW!

Zoro, trying his hardest to huff out his scheming yet pure hearted theory of his own, started to educate Luffy, "Ung. Luffy, a kiss is like a present for people. you like a lot. You like Ace a lot right? That's why he said that. I. Like you a lot too. Luffy." Zoro's already flustered face darkened with embarrassment for his sappy lines.

Luffy continued to stare for a moment before his eyes lit up, understanding this new revelation Luffy spoke his mind to the growingly impatient swordsman underneath, "Oh! So Ace does like me a lot! Shishishi! I used to hated he think me! And Zoro likes me a lot too! And I like Zoro and Ace a lot so I can kiss both of them! It's good to really like people a lot ne Zoro?"

"That's called. Huff, love Luffy. There. Are two different. Types of love." Zoro barely managed, he was about to pass his tolerance limit as his captain rambled on.

"Love? Romance? A man's romance? And a man's dream? Zoro you can't romance people! You can only have romance adventures!" Luffy pointed out yet another strange fact he keeps in his little straightforward mind.

And now Zoro was done. He was not going to lay there, enduring this throbbing ache all over his flexed body explaining this of all things. Who doesn't even know what love is, really? So with all of his love, frustration, and want he rolled with the smaller boy so he was on top. Pressing all his weight on him Zoro fiercely devoured the startled boy's soft gummy lips.

Luffy gives in after accepting Zoro's logic and letting him kiss him. Though Luffy wasn't sure what kind of kiss involved biting and tongue battles, but Luffy was determined to win! His long tongue wrapped Zoro's inside his own mouth before pushing it back into Zoro's, which then led to Zoro gripping Luffy's stretched tongue with his strong teeth confining Luffy. This kiss was different then kissing Ace cause when he kissed Ace it was gentle and playful, their tongues danced together as they held each other tenderly, that being as far as they would ever take it. With Zoro though, Luffy's whole mouth burned with an intense passion that raged through him. It made him hot and bothered in a weird likable way. He wanted more of that feeling, more of Zoro.

As Luffy desperately wrapped his small arms around him, Zoro let his hands wander smoothly down Luffy's sides to his hips and back up, letting out a little of his frustration, but physically he was still aching. After a few times of Luffy twitching and giggling as Zoro's hands rubbed his vest covered sides, Zoro lifted himself off his 'like a lot-er', since Luffy has no idea what love is they can't be lovers according to Zoro, leaving the boy panting and confused, flat on the deck. Zoro smirked as he quickly unbuttoned Luffy's small red vest and flung it open exposing soft tan skin just begging to be touched. Zoro caressed Luffy's cheek and explained how this was going to work to the now even more confused and half naked boy, "It's okay, I'm going to kiss all of you now."

Seeing the boy nod and grin Zoro started to lick and suck Luffy's deliciously inviting lips before slowly starting on his chin and down his slender neck to his tiny yet toned chest. Gnawing on his small collar bone Zoro rubbed both of Luffy's stretching nipples simultaneously.

"Ah! Zoro! Wh-what are you doing? Zoro! That's no-AH-t kissing Zoro! Zoro! Zoro? Zor-" Luffy questioningly gazed at the panting man now hovering above him, who rushed his hand to cover Luffy's mouth.

Just a minute before Zoro was excited at how over sensitive his Luffy was and wanted to hear him moan more, but then of course he had to start again, annoying the pained swordsman.

"Luffy can you please shut up? You're ruining the mood." Zoro asked keeping his hand pressed against the boy's mouth as he felt a slow nod under him.

Zoro slowly released the boy and not even one second later, "I'm sorry Zoro, I'll be quiet. I don't want you to get mad at me because I can't control m-" And it was covered again, this time though he kept mumbling his apology into Zoro's hot shaking hand. Unable to put up with this anymore Zoro hastily stripped off his white tee shirt and tied it around Luffy's run on mouth. With his index finger to his red tingling lips Zoro shushed the boy caringly before softly pecking his cheek.

Looking down at the now slightly upset Luffy, Zoro started to feel bad. Wanting to make Luffy happy he asked for permission before going any farther, "Luffy, I'm going to make you feel really good so bare with me." After seeing Luffy's attempt to smile Zoro continued where he left off, tenderly kissing the center of his chest while tracing his dream like abs with his caressing hands. He really wanted to see how far over the edge he could take his rubber partner, but first off, he just did not have the patience for that, and secondly, he didn't want to push Luffy too far for what was obviously his first time.

Zoro took in one of Luffy's perked up nipples in his hot wet mouth and swirled it with his powerful tongue while pinching and grinding the other in his hand. Luffy's back arced at Zoro's intoxicating touch as he moaned into the drool soaked gag. With Zoro's free hand he gracefully undid Luffy's loose shorts and yanked them down, revealing his delicious hard on, dripping in pre cum. Luffy didn't pay much mind to the chilled wind brushing against his exposed manhood, being too focused on Zoro trailing down his hot flexed abs and licking Luffy's adorable belly button. As his enticing lips worked Luffy's torso his hands wandered down Luffy's hips and rubbed the inside of his warm tender thighs. His hands trailed to the inside of his legs, slowly gliding down to his knees, and then back up so he was almost at Luffy's begging length before going back down, driving him crazy.

Luffy, breathing heavy and getting impatient jumped up in shock at Zoro's sudden grasp of his standing manhood. Curious, Luffy hoisted himself up on his trembling elbows to see Zoro, licking Luffy up and down, leaving a warm layer of saliva where he licked. Noticing Luffy, Zoro smirked and downed the thick wet length in one sudden swoop, sending the latter falling to his back screaming in pleasure. Zoro bobbed his skilled lips over Luffy's entire length, having to deep throat almost half of it. Luffy began to twitch inside Zoro, needing sweet release. Zoro, wanting to tease the boy with an idea he thought of after seeing Luffy try to sit up, lifted himself from Luffy's edge-riding erection and grinned at the unfocused, needy boy.

Picking Luffy up like a princess, Zoro walked the probably 3 step walk to the front edge of the ship and leaned Luffy, completely naked except for his favorite hat, against the railing so they could see each other. Then while the breathless boy watched, Zoro stripped the rest of his clothes, exposing his huge thick length to the surprised latter. He then pulled a small tube from the sleeping Chopper's bag and spreads it over his three longer fingers. Confused Luffy watched as Zoro raised one of Luffy's legs with his non lubed hand and inserted two of his lubed fingers in Luffy's unexpecting entrance, causing the boy jump again, eyes wide and fists clenched. It was easy to stretch the boy as he was made of rubber, so inserting the third finger and slowly pumping them brought him no pain, then after seeing the pleasured Luffy on the verge of his climax he quickly pulled out. Zoro, glad that he wouldn't hurt Luffy proceeded to then gently place Chopper on Luffy's U bent stomach, his head resting on the rail behind him and his delectable round ass hovering above the ground due to Zoro's hold his dainty ankle high in the air.

Knowing Luffy would be confused Zoro decided to explain his Idea to the desperate mess of a boy in front of him, "Luffy, when you feel really good, wet sticky goop is going to squirt from here," he rubs Luffy's eager length before continuing, "and It's bad to get it on other people so if you let it out and it gets all over Chopper then something bad is going to happen, okay?" Zoro smiled as he watched Luffy's eyes widen in fear. Shaking his head no, Luffy reaches to pick up and move chopper off of him, but his slow weak arms were caught by Zoro's strong throbbing ones, "No, no, Luffy, you can't move him, he's sleeping." Zoro explained while tying Luffy's hands on the top of the hand rail, right above his head. Then without looking at what he knew would be Luffy's pouting face, Zoro flung both of Luffy's legs over his shoulders and proceeded to dip himself in Luffy's entrance. Upon feeling the latter's hot tight embrace around hid stone hard aching tip Zoro's patience broke like a mirror, sitting on a window sill standing strong against the breeze that tempted to knock it down and finally being bested by this gust of wind , this ultimate temptation, throwing the mirror on the compassionless ground. As Zoro broke, he pounded his entire awaiting, throbbing length into the small boy's tight virgin hole without any attempt to get the latter's consent.

"Unnnmmmm!" Luffy screamed into his dripping cloth filling his stretched mouth. His arms stretched out changing his previous U shaped body, as his shoulders now rest on the deck just below the rail instead of against it. His fists were clenched tight as Zoro fiercely stuffed his hole with his enlarged solid cock filling Luffy with a new strange feeling. He couldn't really put it into words, not that he can normally define a lot of things, but he knew that it was a hot overwhelming pleasurably filling sensation and he didn't want it to end any time soon. He was so intoxicated with Zoro that hi didn't notice that chopper rolled off of him and was now curled up next to them asleep, not able to stay on Luffy in his current position.

After hearing Luffy's muffled outburst in his shirt Zoro looked down at the red teary eyed boy staring back up at him, eyes half open. He wasn't sure if he just tore the boy in half or if those were tears of pleasure, but he really regretted how he introduced Luffy to this world. Zoro leaned into the limp panting boy, and in doing so saw his little captains eyes shut and reopen when he stopped moving. He could feel Luffy squeezing his length as he shut his eyes, and at first thought he hurt Luffy even more which encouraged his resentment, but then as Luffy opened his eyes once more he loosened his grip and Zoro noticed that Luffy was small and dainty. So his thick length filled him up completely and Luffy could feel everything, as Zoro moved his angle changed and pushed against his soft warm walls even more sending shivers of pleasure up his spine. Still regretful for what he did and proud of how much he effected his little captain Zoro continued to lean in and lightly kiss his cheek as if to comfort him before looking into his eyes once more at much less of a distance. The boy's expression didn't change, but from a closer look Zoro could see the lust shining in his big dark eyes beckoning him to continue. With another peck on the cheek and a slight smile Zoro rose again and slowly pulled out of the boy, watching his expressions twist at his doing.

Luffy was so cute, and teasing him was so fun, but this could seriously not last, Zoro was feeling it. Bad. He needed to calm his physical needs fast because it was really starting to hurt, everywhere. Zoro does have a really high pain tolerance, but it was reaching the extent of what he could take, and Luffy just being his adorably innocent self wasn't exactly encouraging him to extend his limit. He was trying his hardest to make this good for Luffy, especially since he knew this was his first time, but if he kept up at this pace he would lose himself in no time and end up completely breaking Luffy, and that was NOT an option.

Slowly, slowly, then Zoro was completely out of Luffy; he was really hoping that since Luffy was made of rubber he would grow accustom to this quickly. Zoro looked down to see sullen onyx orbs shining towards him until he bumped Luffy's smooth pink entrance before slowly filling him again. This time was much, much slower then the last and it was driving Luffy crazy, but Zoro was really focusing on being careful with him. After a few more intoxicatingly slower thrusts Zoro picked up the pace, reaching farther and farther into his wanting horny partner.

Zoro was reaching his climax inside the always tight Luffy, also needing release. Zoro's quick strong incisions moved Luffy entire upside down body, only supported by Zoro's grasp, causing his own manhood to whip up and down in the breeze, violently smacking his stomach every time Zoro withdrew. Both his and Zoro's twitching grew more intense as Zoro's breathing became hoarse and uneven, and Luffy's moans and gasps ripened.

"Omo! Mmmm!" Luffy Tried to call out to Zoro who all knowingly smirked at the boy. He was really at his limit, Luffy tries to hold on a little longer, unsure of what would happen if he relaxed just a little but soon blows. His stomach high in the air and his ties fists even higher, Luffy squirts out everything he's got all over his torso screaming in bliss. His walls close in on the twitching withdrawing Zoro who with one final thrust shoots his sweet overflowing seed deeper into Luffy. A trail of white cum follows Zoro as he pulls out of Luffy before gently laying him on his back with himself collapsing next to him.

After a minute of catching his breath Zoro looks over at his flushed little partner who in turn looks down at his drool stained bitten gag and back up at Zoro upset. Smirking Zoro turns to lie on his side and remove his ruined shirt from Luffy's red plump lips.

Taking in a big breath of air through his newly freed mouth as if to test it out Luffy then, with the same amount of excess movement presses his lips into an O and blows it all back out to the sky in a slow yet noisy manner. Then he turns back to Zoro, "What was that Zoro? It was fun! Can we do it again?"

Looking at Luffy's sparkling eyes filled with a playful desire make Zoro laugh, I can't believe I was so worried! Well at least this means he's mine, eat that Ace-_niichan_! Zoro thought as a crooked smile crossed his face. Luffy stared at him still waiting for an answer from his first mate who decided that since he felt a lot better now, though he was still pretty far off, and that Luffy knows what he is getting himself into this time it was okay to continue.

"Sure, You wanna do another round?" Zoro sarcastically asked, raising an eyebrow at the latter.

"Shishishi! Yea! Let's play it again!" Luffy exclaimed as he tried to roll over to Zoro, but then remembered that his arms were still tied to the top of the hand rail.

"Zoro! Untie my hands!" Luffy said in a captain like way as he sternly looked to Zoro who was smiling at the thought.

"No. We are going to play again so they need to stay there." Zoro explained kind of irritated that Luffy thinks this is a game, but realizes that there's no helping it and that he will explain it to him properly later.

* * *

**Me:** That's right, I stopped it here! Muahahahahaa! Actually I only stopped it because it was way longer then the other chapters. But don't worry! The next time these two lovely men show up we'll pick up right where we left off! But with more rubber specific kinks! ;3

**Luffy:** What's a rubber specific? I'm a rubber man, not a specific…

**Me:** haha! You look so confused! It's okay, Zoro will show you everything! Ne, Zoro?

**Zoro:** Ehh? Don't get me involved with your schemes, I'm taking a nap.

**Luffy:** Mmmm… I don't get it, but if Zoro's there I'm sure it will be fun! Shishishishi!


	7. Is This the Answer to the Mystery?

**Heloo~! So I don't really have much to say except thanks for reading my story and please comment! I really want to know what you guys think, about any of it! So thanks again to Daseki no Kama and Katasana for your thoughts! I'm trying to make the next ZoLu super fantastic so just you wait! And for this one, I'm sorry for the end. I couldn't find a jap translation that would fit he pattern. :/ (It'll make sense when you get there) That's it, so enjoy everyone! :D**

* * *

9:33 on the ship, **Is This the Answer to the Mystery?**

In the emptied center of a dimly lit room stored in the back of the small beaten ship, under the poorly swabbed and scratched deck, sat Nami, dressed in only a loosened towel hanging off of her back, intensely staring below her silently except for her occasional grunts and panting as time passed. With all the strength she could muster, Nami was trying, and barely succeeding, to pin down her drastically convulsing consular for the past 10 minutes before she could not take it anymore. Fear and anxiety built in her as her tears started to swell and her heart pounded heavily against her fragile feeling chest. Panicked she called for the others with what little concentration she could spare, "Robin! Everybody come quick! Help! Somebody!"

"Luffy!" She paused in between each meaningful word for a new breath before continuing.

"Chopper!"

"Zoro!"

"Sanji!"

"Usopp!"

"Somebody!" She screeched her dry broken voice dying with each presses syllable.

"Robin is… Robin is… Something's wrong!" She struggled to explain to the passing wind, as it was the only one who could hear her lost, desperate plead now.

Without being able to voice her opinions, her silent tears pooled on Robin's jerking collar bone as she watcher her roommate horridly mystified for the next 30 minutes give or take. Robin started to relax by then, her arms and legs stilling, breath stabilizing, and her gorgeous blue eyes focusing on the mess of a girl pressed on her torso.

Blinking a few times to adjust to her new found consciousness Robin felt her heavy arms and legs being released as she flexed them out of instinct. Not knowing what had happened or how this situation came to be Robin resorted to voicing her concerns, "Ung.." She moaned, every part of her body throbbing in pain as she sat up to speak, "Nami? What just happened?"

The younger girl dried her tears before she began to speak, 'Sniffle, Robin, are you okay? You wouldn't stop shaking and you wouldn't answer me. It was a bit scary." Nami tried to force a smile at the end but it effortlessly contorted into an emotionless frown that matches her far-off-into-the-distance-looking-at-nothing gaze she gave to their baby blue, over packed bookshelf.

"I'm fine, more or less." Robin stated as if it were a small matter. What she was really worried about was the state Nami was in_. 'It seems like the same thing that happened earlier happened again. Am I having 'episodes' of something? I'm sure it's just temporary though since it was caused by that candy which will fade away sooner or later. Nami's condition seems to have been induced by the candy as well, but how is it affecting her? It doesn't seem to put her in a drunken state because her emotional display is reversed… It could have caused, based of the veritably of effects I've seen on the ship, her to exponentially expressing her true hidden emotions, cause her to have intense negative mood swings, or lower her moral and heighten her insecurities. The more I can get her to talk, the more I can deduce of the situation. She could become permanently emotionally scarred from the escaladed negativity entwining its grasp through her brain cells and change her permanently.'_ Robin, with a straight face, proved her ability to predict the most ominous of the results from this predicament. _'Earlier she was talking about Luffy's crew, Maybe I can get some information from that…'_

"Nami…?" Robin uttered in an attempt to get Nami's attention. When she sees twin brown dull and dilated orbs shift to meet their captor she starts again, "What were you trying to say about your nakama earlier?"

A certain vibrancy returned to the watched brown orbs upon hearing the topic brought up. As well as catching her interest, Robin also made Nami remember her outburst earlier and how stupendously over the top she made it. Feeling embarrassed about her act of immaturity she blushes slightly. Having a more difficult time coming up with a response now that she is rose-cheeked her lips gesture silently ahead of her thoughts.

Embarrassed farther by her silence she blurts out the first thing she can think of, "Allofthoseidiotsneverthinkof anythingexceptforthemselvese speciallythatidiotSanji! Opp!" She clapped her hands in front of her mouth wide eyed she waits for the mercy of her opponent.

"Hmhmhm!" Robin giggled her light giggle at the expressive Nami, "Is it Sanji that is bothering you so much?"

"No!" Nami immediately retorted, then after a moment of being mentally worn away by Robin's 'piercing smile', at least it was to her, she changed her story, "Y-Yes… I guess."

"What is wrong with him?" Robin was happy to see Nami looking better, but that look in her eye, as if she has 'no attachment to this sickening and dying world', still overcast the vibrancy of life in her eyes.

"He's just… Sanji… I think he is too scared to fully commit to the crew and Luffy like you, me, Zoro, and Chopper are. It feels like he could just get up and go, without any warning… Especially if some kind of 'whore pirates' came along… Like if we ever met the Famous Kuja Pirate warriors Sanji would definitely leave us and try to be with them, and they might let him join at least for a little bit since its Sanji."

_'So then she likes Sanji and feels that he doesn't like her even though it is obvious that he does. I wonder what it is like to be in an innocent love with a good man like Sanji, though he is a flirt… Nami's a good girl; she shouldn't feel so scared to trust people. I have the main idea of what she had to go through as a child and I know first hand how jaded that kind of trauma can make you, but she's not that way at all. She is a very forgiving and tolerant girl, unless it comes to money, but other then that she shouldn't have to feel left out or played with by her crush. I've never 'liked' anyone before, but I do deeply admire some people, the people on this ship especially. So they should be able to continue their marry journey free of such complex ties.'_ Robin thought, remembering how hollow she had once been and comparing it to the lively energy of her crew. This wasn't just the candy, it was Nami, and Nami was to good for all this. So Robin decided to change it.

"It's okay Nami. Sanji won't ever leave as long as you're still his nakama. Through all the harsh adventures to come, even if we all get separated and it seems as though we won't have a reunion, we will. With all of our strength we will run back home, where our family is waiting. This ship Nami, the 'Going Merry', will always symbolize our bond as a family who will sail across the world together, even if the fates come to break our bond we will always return to our home, here on Merry."

"Wow… That was something Robin. We should record that some how and play it to whom ever, at any point, begins to think that our crew is falling apart and leaves, for whatever reason…" Nami praises Robin who thought nothing of the sensual wisdom she just bestowed on the ominous girl, bringing a warm sense of peace for the first time tonight.

With a smile barely visible yet considered large for the reserved blue eyed girl, she watched one of her most loved people wisp away to a deep sleep. It didn't matter how much she had to go through to get here, she was here now. How many times her trust was broken by murderous affiliation before she learned to betray others herself because there was no such darkness even allowed to loom over this wonderful ship. To spoil themselves with such lavishing emotions was certainly only a privilege on few pirate ships, and to see her beloved nakama able to indulge in them brought a sense of belonging to her paranoid heart.

Robin helps Nami get changed into pajamas and tucks her in before going over to a pile of books that, resembled more of a small wall since it consisted of tightly packed columns, were in the corner of the room. Sitting down in font of the pile she organizes all of the information she already had to compare to her soon to be reference material.

Recalling back when Luffy handed them out, she stated how many each person ate,  
Luffy: 3 (That she could see at least)  
Usopp: 3 (Then Luffy closed the box on his hand saying he was being greedy)  
Copper: 2 (Saw what happened to Usopp and didn't want to risk it)  
Zoro: 2 (One in the initial hand out, and then one with his sake immediately following)  
Sanji: 2 (He couldn't get an exact flavor profile on the first one so he studied a second)  
Nami: 1 (She wasn't one for gobstoppers, but decided to finish the one she had since it was so good)  
Robin: 1 (Didn't even expose the core because of the swelling sense of danger it caused her to heed)

According to what she saw in the beginning the effects seemed to be categorized like so:  
Luffy:-mental- seemed to be unable to stop talking  
Usopp:-physical- unable to move muscles of his limbs  
Chopper:-mental- deep sleep  
Zoro:-physical- extremely uncomfortable to touch  
Sanji:-mental- visual and audio illusions  
Nami:-mental- constant dejectedness and little to no interest in almost everything  
Robin:-physical- 'episodes' of dizzy spells and fevers followed by involuntary muscle spasms

With all this mentally jotted down she began her search...

In front of her was known as the _extra pile_, since it didn't fit in the bookshelf. It also helped to 'bury' Nami's treasure so no one would take it. This was Robin's first stop for information regarding the 'Mystery Candy'.

After reading each title and trying to recall what knowledge that specific book stored, she finally found the one she thought she was looking for. It, of course, had to be at the bottom of the tallest stack though. Upon retrieving the book she stared at the cover which read '_Known Devil Fruits Powers and possessors: 1477_' Realizing this book was written exactly 45 years ago she was wary as to trust it's usefulness. Never the less she opens the aged book skillfully and skims through the table of contents. Surprisingly she found what she needed towards the bottom of the page. Flipping to the page she began to read, all her evidence slid into place as she read.

The Chapter started with an intricate penmanship spelling out, '**_Sick-Sick no Mi: 1465 - present_**'


	8. My Final Fall Into the Sea?

**Dudes... I am so sorry... I didn't even know I repeated a chapter instead of puttin this one up :/ thank you .Blaze for pointing that out! Apparently no one else seems to like my story enough to care DX and I know that this is super late already but I need to super get in the mood to write a super lemon for the next chapter soon so patient please! As always, thank you and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I'm not cool enough to own OP so this isn't even nessisary.**

* * *

11:19 on the ship, **My Final Fall Into the Sea**

The nocturnal fish lazily riding the smooth ocean currents, the oceans pulling gently rocking the petit home of the crew as the light breeze caresses its being; another wondrous night has been brought to those who suffer from the hostile weather inconsistencies of the Grand Line. On a night like this, after singing and dancing to the wee morning hours, every member of the Mugiwara Ichimi would have been contently taken by sleep. Even the lone nakama forced to have night duty would not be able to resist its heavy pull.

In the dinning room Usopp could see his feet in the air held by a large pale hand gripping his ankles, god his legs were in horrible condition, just looking at them made him want to cringe in pain. Sanji's face was in view again, but he was still far away; standing tall over the fallen decimated boy. Sanji pulled Usopp's damaged legs over his shoulders, bending Usopp's broken body upward. Then he could see it. Dangling upside-down in front of him Usopp could see is overworked, swollen bleeding nipples, the giant bruises starting to form all over his contorted torso, his limp tortured manhood dangling over his beaten stomach covered in small bruises and bleeding teeth marks. Usopp really feared for his life right then. He didn't know he had gone through that much… that much… abuse! His frustration that had recently diminished instantly returned, pounding in his head. The memories from Sanji tormenting his once scar-less body played in the boys overwhelmed mind at an extraordinary speed, only slowing in the moments Usopp feared Sanji's merciless figure as he punished his unrecognizable nakama.

"Ahh," Usopp heard Sanji let out when he saw the ceiling in front of him jerk a bit, he wouldn't… would he…?

He would, without warning or preparation Sanji thrusted into the newly positioned Usopp. He could see every expression Sanji's ignorantly delighted face had to offer as he mercilessly pounded Usopp's senseless torn insides seeking release. Watching every broken part of him fiercely sway with Sanji's strong pushes was really getting to him. Just imagining it he could feel his blood gushing from every known orfus and fresh laceration on his tan stained skin, his bones already disjointed cracking little by little with each thrust pushing Sanji's engorged length deeper and deeper inside his raw helpless bottom.

'_No!'_ Usopp criedin his mind, '_No! Sanji Stop it! Please! You know who I am! Wake up and stop Sanji! Please!_' He pleaded as the frustration pounded deep within every coherent thought.

Being able only to see the defilation, and know full well that his voice will never be able reach his deluded nakama, Usopp's pleads faded into silence. Scared of falling asleep to never wake again he tried to ignore the rough sound of his bare skin on the back of his neck scraping across the beaten wooden floor, Sanji's beastly breaths as his thick johnney slams against the latter's exposed flesh.

Slowly though, his brain was becoming as senseless as the rest of his inanimate body, whether from the demonic pressure his body was undergoing, or from the appalling effects of the morbid candy; he did not know. What he did know was that he was engulfed with this trauma, mentally sinking farther and farther from his thoughts of endearment towards this gorgeous, strong, adherent man. The man who just this morning he was laughing with in this same room; this dark blurry room with night-blackened ceiling boards, bloody dents swiped across the orange-ish lantern tinted walls. With this Sanji who has become this lust dazed beast devouring the golden-covered face he once knew and contouring it into a beautifully heinous embodiment of his forsaken familiarity of all that surrounds him and an uncontainable fear of his longevity. How could one little confectionary twist a simply minded and innocent crush into such a monstrous revulsion? Even if Sanji had any feelings for Usopp, which he might have, Usopp thought, this was no way to try to confront them. Even if he was hallucinating, Usopp knew that some part of Sanji knew it was _him_ he was so passionately partnered with. He had to know… He had to… Somewhere…

Usopp's mentality was warring away at a quickening pace making it harder for the boy to stay awake. His sight was quickly fading, making it harder to concentrate as to not let his fears got the best of him. The last thing he saw before his dreadfully dim world hastily vanished was the eyes of the only other person in the room, filled with a twisted kindhearted lust, making him even more afraid of mentally collapsing and becoming more vulnerable then he felt he currently was. To close off his mind for once and let all his suffering end. He thought that without being conscious it would be easier to fall completely numb, void of all signs of life, for the rest of time. His adrenalinistic fear keeping him conscious was loosing to the force of everything he was facing pushing him under the waves of unconscious serenity, even with all of his might fueling his consciousness upwards to the reality of his unwanted pain. He struggled so much just to keep his stability, just wanting to live and feel all the exciting times he just knew would come again with every one he cared about at his side. He just wanted a future, one he thought he would loss if he got swept away by the current now, a future he knew was worth fighting for, a future he knew was worth living through this one night in his life for. So with all of his determination he pushed on as his rhythmatic impalement resumed.

Barely clinging to himself, Usopp mindlessly listened to the heated grunts escaping the now blind to him hellish monstrosity in front of him with that terrifyingly familiar voice he had once longed to hear. Also loudly escaping into the miserable room was the soaked clapping of their bodies as they connected and then quickly separated, over, and over again like a fast paced drum beat. Sanji was coming close to his much needed release after trying to hold it for so long already he started twitching inside the latter.

Long past giving up hope of the abusers cessation Usopp had already deteriorated to broken minded and fruitless chants, _'My head is fuzzy, and my eyes are blurry… … … Stay awake Usopp… This isn't Sanji's fault. He does care about you so stay awake… Stay awake… look how shiny his hair… i…s… … Stay awake Usopp. Stay awa-'_

"Unghaahh! Namii~!" Sanji sang as he filled the inside the latter's swollen bleeding hole with a thick flood of warm cum pressing deeper into the lifeless boy's upside down insides by gravity's unwavering pull.

'_Nami…?_' Usopp questioned as Sanji slowly pulled out spilling everything he had left in a trail to Usopp's entrance and caringly fell onto the deteriorated uke after effortlessly setting Usopp's legs on either side of his own toned pale body.

"Nami, I love you…" Sanji whispered to his delusion while caressing the tear, blood, sweat, and drool covered cheek opposed from the one his own cheek is resting on.

'_Nami…? This w-whole time you thought I-I was… Nami…?_' Usopp's momentarily alert consciousness tried to grasp this concept while unknown to him Sanji pressed his small dying body to the floor soaked with a variety of bodily fluids below.

'_Na-mi?_' Usopp enunciated it as if it were an incomprehendable foreign ideal to him. Inside himself, the shock of the extent of his abuse tipped him over the edge. He fell into the sea of serenity with no will of returning to this upside down reality that he never wanted to know.

"I'll be right back Nami," Sanji gently whispered as he pecked her on the cheek and rose again, "I'll go and get a blanket."

Sanji spun around in three circled trying to figure out which of the hundreds of doors of all shapes and sizes plastered around him is the one he should take. He opened the second door to his left to find blinding yellow five sided walls leading to a psychedelic floor and matching ceiling in the shapes of a pumpkin on the bottom and a crow on the top. Could such a room hold a simple blanket? He knew his mind wasn't working right, but he thought he would go with the flow and try to find some clues along the way. A few of the things he noticed about his night were that nothing he heard in the background and almost nothing he was directly looking at made any sense whatsoever, out of all of the different voices screeching in his ear, the only coherent ones were those of the beautiful women whom enticed him, no matter what he thought he was doing a second later he would unknowingly be doing something else, and that all of this started after he ate that stupid candy. He had no idea what time it was or what fucking planet he was on! He was just happy that his dream of being with Nami came true, whether it was real or not. For all he know he could have just made sweet love to a precious alternate dimension Nami, or even better his Nami! Or it could have just been a dream… Ecstatic none the less, he continues on his search and decides that the only brown wooden rectangular door in the distance would be his best bet since the plain normality of the door stood out from all the other ones normally found in a kids cartoon.

The door that Sanji picked just happened to be the actual door out of Merry's dinning room and out onto the deck. From there he, after running in odd zigzag patterns around the lower deck, somehow managed to find his way to the latter of the mast leading to the crows nest.

He didn't really 'find it' as much as it apparently found him and somehow forced him to climb up each peg foot first according to Luffy, "Shishishi! Zoro you're an idiot! The mast is obviously forcing Sanji to climb up backwards! Backwards with his feet in front and his head on the bottom kind of backwards that isn't forwards or this sideways or that sideways or that sideways or any kind of sideways and only backways."

"Oh really? How does that explain his hands in his pockets and the extra force he's using on those pegs Luffy?" Zoro questioned monotony too focused on what exactly that curly brow was up to and already used to Luffy's irritating speech.

"Eh? Your idea wasn't any better Zoro! You can't just call people craazzyyy~~ when you feel like it. Just because you feel like it. Zoro~! I don't feel like it anymore!" Luffy rambled on as Sanji fought his final foe, the giant single tentacled octopus! That was the breeze in the clear sky.

_'Don't worry Nami! I'll make sure you can sleep soundly tonight.'_


End file.
